Integrated circuit(s) and other electronic components may be packaged on a semiconductor package. Input/output (I/O) connections and connections thereof may interfere (e.g., cause cross-talk) with each other. This cross-talk may result in poor I/O signaling performance and/or reduced allowable density of I/Os that may be disposed in a semiconductor package, particularly packages having multiple dies.